Arabella Anderson, the downfall of Sebastian Smythe
by Holmes1216
Summary: When Hunter drags along the rest of theWarblers to Crawford to see the new glee club, they weren't expecting much. But now they know their in for a bumpy ride at sectionals and considering the looks the Crawford captain, Arabella and Sebastian have been sharing. The poor warblers know that drama's not far away either... DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and girls! Me again. Thought I'd try my luck at writing Glee. Seb is my face character and although Huntbastian (Squeal!) is my fave pairing ( dont kill me Lexi, please) I thought if I tried some 'Two sassy bitches in a competition what could possibly go wrong?" love then it would result in a happy ending for my poor misunderstood Sebby**

**Seb: I'm right here and I'm not a kid!**

**Me: yes you are honey. By the way, Hunter's babysitting you. Ta ta!**

**Seb: NOOOOOOOO**

Sebastian Smythe was walking down the corridor, muttering about killing certain military brats (damn you Clarington!) and wondering whether he had enough energy to follow through on his threats (I _will_ frame you for murder Clarington!) all perfectly normal when...

"OUCH! Jeez Nick!" he yelped clutching his forehead, where a certain Warbler had just crashed into him. Nick just grinned

"Seb,

Seb!" he said excitedly. Sebastian growled at him

"What Duval?"

"We're all going to Crawford to see the new glee club there!" he grinned as if this was the best thing on earth, suddenly Jeff appeared.

"Come on, let's go!" he yelled earning a glare from Sebastian who followed... Very very reluctantly. When they got to the coach, Hunter Clarington was there, glaring at Sebastian

" What the hell is he doing here?" he demanded. Nick rolled his eyes

"You can snog him later Hunter! Let's just go already!" Seb snorted. Hunter glared. Nick rolled his eyes. Then, they got into the coach. They arrived at Crawford pretty soon and made they're way to a large abandoned classroom where singing noises could be heard from with in. They walked in to see a tall girl with long, curly black hair stand in front of the girls and say

" Okay girls, one, two and three go!" the girls made a circle shape, backs facing the Warblers, they all began humming some high, some low, the perfect harmony. Suddenly a beat cut in and they all began making different sounds, layering them on top of each other until the tune to 22 by Taylor Swift could clearly be heard. Hunter whistled

"Man they're good" suddenly a voice cut through the tune, clear sweet and beautiful

"It feels like a perfect night, to dress up like hipsters" the girl with black hair sang. The circle parted to let her through and handed her a scarf and pair of bright pink shades. She caught Hunter's eye and walked up to him

"and make fun of our ex's!" she pushed him back, grinned and strutted away, leaving a drooling captain in her wake.

"Ah ah. ah ah" the rest of the club sang, before going back to the tune while she walked around

"It feels like one of those nights, breakfast at midnight" she checked her green watch and bit her lip. She caught Seb's gaze and walked towards him. "To fall in love with strangers" she winked at him and he flushed, earning a chuckle from Hunter who was promptly rewarded with the trademark 'Sebastian Smythe is now arranging you're immediate demise, please have a seat will he destroy's you and you're reputation' glares. Fair to say, Hunter shut up. The girl grinned smirked slightly as she watched this while the glee club around her 'Ah ah'ed' The chorus went off without any problems, the dance moves perfect, vocals amazing. As the music played for the next verse the girls gathered around her

"Pick a partner, Smythe is mine. Go!" she whispered, the girls nodded and set off picking one of the Warblers, several whispered arguments were heard until The Girl began singing the next verse. When the chorus came along. The girls all strode up to their chosen Warbler and tugged him by the hand into the dancing. She smirked as she waited for the perfect moment to ambush Smythe.

As soon as she sang the first '22'Ashe grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the floor, and as he soon caught onto the dance she nudged him and muttered 'sing!' as the rest of the club sang. he shrugged and began to sing along,theirvoices mixing perfectly. The song finished and on the last note, all of the Warblers expertly dipped their partners. The song was over and The Girl called the rest of the club over? While the Warblers were having a emergency meeting, unaware that the girls could hear every word

"Damn their good." muttered Hunter. Seb rolled his eyes

"Yeah, kind of aware of that by now Clarington" he snarled. A lot of the Warblers had dreamy looks in their eyes and lipstick on their faces. Seb snapped his fingers

"Guys! Snap out of it!" he muttered. They all shook their heads and focused again

"How are we supposed to beat them at Sectionals?" asked Nick.

"You won't. That's the point." they all turned to see the leader of the glee club smirking at them. Hunter stepped towards her

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked. The girl stepped forwards as well, a smirk firmly etched into her gorgeous face

" I mean that we'll kick you're military arse. Jeez! Are you deaf as well as dumb?" she said mockingly. He narrowed his eyes as Seb stiffed a snicker

"Watch it Smythe" he muttered. The girl laughed

"Or what, Clarington? You'll go all dapper violence on him?" she giggled, fixing his tie. Hunters jaw clenched. Seb grinned slyly. Nick voiced the general question

"Who the hell are you?" The girl smirked at him? But before she could answer a pretty girl with ginger hair and frecklesanswered for her

"She's Arabella Anderson. Female version of Sebastian 'Kick ass' Smythe." Sebastian went pale and narrowed his eyes at this...competition? " Also, she's the sassiest, snarkiest bitch ever to grace the world since Kurt 'Bicth Glare' Hummel " she answered. Arabella grinned

"Thanks Emily, and before you ask, no, I am not related to Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson. Although he is rather hot." she mused before slapping Hunter in the face and sauntering away calling out "I'm also lead singer of the Songbirds and you are going down!" Seb suddenly voiced the general opinion

"Man she's hot"

**Please review with some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sectionals had arrived and to say that the Warblers were nervous was the understatement of the century, they knew that the competition was on this year, and another bloody fantastic group of the sassiest bitches ever to walk the earth was not really helping. Even so, they had a trademark glaring hatefully session with the New Directions and started waiting around for the show to begin when suddenly, the door burst open and all heads turned to stare at the girls walking in unison through the door. They were all wearing different T-shirts and jeans but all had red converse with a small white bird where the symbol would normally go and were each carrying a bag with the same design, Anderson was leading the group, she stopped by the Warblers and said

"Hi Seb,' to the boy in question and then finished by addressing the whole room "Hello everyone else". She shot a flirty wink in his direction. He didn't look up from his Angry Birds game

"Hey Anderson, and no, Blaine I am not talking to you" then his head snapped up "Wait, did you just steal one of my lines?" he snarled. Arabella smirked

"I couldn't be bothered to switch on my brain to speak to the likes of you, Smythe so, yes, I liberated one of your, as you put it, 'lines'" she said raising a delicate eyebrow. Everyone had turned to stare as someone openly insulted the biggest bitch in town, or, who they thought was the biggest bitch in town. Sebastian stood up and walked forwards so he was face to face with Arabella

"Have you been stalking me then, Anderson?" he asked smoothly. She laughed loudly

"Ha! Why would I waste my time stalking you? No, I was in the coffee shop at the time, when you came along, it was hilarious seeing the 'Oh crap' faces they' she gestured to the New Directions "had on when you said 'I am captain of the Warblers now and I'm tired of playing nice' nice one, I was still giggling about an hour later" she laughed again, Sebastian smirked and chuckled a little

"It was awesome seeing their faces" he agreed, she cocked her head to the side

"I would wish you luck, Smythe, but we're gonna win no matter what" she said, sauntering away. He glared after her. Hunter looked determined

"We're gonna make them wish they'd never been born" he growled loudly. Three of the girls had hung back to talk to Briana...no, Brittany, they included Arabella, they slowly turned around and said

"You can't hit us!" together before strutting away as The Warblers all chorused

"We know!"

* * *

It was twenty minutes until they had to go on stage and everyone was running through the choreography for Whistle when they heard sarcastic clapping from behind them, they turned...and saw the girls, in costume. They were all wearing black leotards with a black jumpsuit underneath, their hair was all messed up in a crazy but elegant style and they all were wearing cats eyes make up and had mixed it with the smoky eyes look with dark lip gloss and they looked very evil...hot but evil.

Then they caught sight of Arabella as she was walking out of a small room, she was wearing exactly the same except her leotard was studded with little silver dots in a very complicated pattern and she wasn't wearing a jumpsuit, instead there was a very fine translucent black material that clung to her arms with tiny silver dots that spiraled around her arms in the same pattern that was on the leotard, she was wearing very dark lip gloss, heavy black eye make up, exactly the same as the rest of her group, but where they were barefoot, she wore great black knee length boots. Her hair was down and very very messy, with a bright blue streak running through it. Then they snapped out of their trance when she said

"Hmm...not bad" in a very slightly impressed manner. Sebastian narrowed his eyes

"Like you could do an better" he snarled. Arabella raised an eyebrow and turned to the rest of the girls

"He questioned my skills. I demand satisfaction in Songbird tradition...Sing off!" she stepped forwards. Thad snickered quietly

"Anyone else finding this situation eerily familiar?" he asked. Sebastian turned slowly to face him

"I thought we agreed never to mention that again?" he growled. Thad grimaced and melted back into the group, Arabella was watching this highly amused. Sebastian agreed to the sing off with a glare and soon, music was playing. They both recognized it immediately and turned to face Hunter, Sebastian groaned

"You have got to be kidding me! Greased Lightning? Seriously?" Hunter smirked and shrugged, Arabella shrugged and nodded at Sebastian to start, he rolled his eyes and began

_"Why this car is automatic_  
_It's systematic_  
_It's hydromatic_  
_Why it's grease lightning"_ he sang. Arabella echoed him, and they began to dance around each other in a very fifties fashion.

"_We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads oh yeah_" she jumped and looked exited

_"Keep talkin', whoa keep talkin'!"_ she sang, walking towards him. He span around her

_"A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah_"

_"I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money_" she made money hands and chased around Hunter, pretending to stab him, he laughed at the confused and scared look on the captains face

_"With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door_  
_You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that_  
_In Grease Lightning!_" he sang as Arabella walked to stand in front of him and pretended to knock on a invisible door, as her group sang back up. He gestured for her to take over, she smirked

_"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile..._" she sang, following an invisible race car with her finger.

_"Grease lightning go grease lightning_" Sebastian and the Warblers followed.

_"Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial_" she sang the line while dancing around with Sebastian

_"You are supreme...The boy's will scream...for grease lightning"_

_"You are supreme...the chicks'll scream...for grease lightning!_" Both groups finished at the same time. Sebastian and Arabella were nose to nose, and his left eye was twitching in annoyance as she smirked at him, then pretended to check her watch

"Isn't it time for you to go on?" she asked sweetly

"CRAP!"


End file.
